Addiction
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Lacus just loves to babysit Kira and she finally shows just how much she loves it by using a pair of handcuffs. Oneshot. KxL in a wierd way.


Kira: 13 yrs. old

Lacus: 16 yrs. old

* * *

A mixture of fear and excitement filled Kira's being as Lacus handcuffed him in to the bed. Kira's heart began to beat a mile a minute when it dawned to him just what Lacus had done to the room. There were scented candles lit up, filling the room with an overwhelmingly sweet smell of vanilla and there were rose petals scattered on the bed and to top it all off, Lacus was wearing a sexy black night gown that left little to the imagination. Needless to say, the atmosphere in the room was completely loaded with sex. 

"L-lacu-" Kira tried to say but never finished as Lacus silence him by putting her finger over his lips.

"Shh… " Then she giggled seductively, something Kira thought his pink-haired baby-sitter was never capable of doing. It took a while before Lacus spoke again but when she did; her voice was coated with honey. It sounded so sweet to the point of being scary. "You know Kira…I've always thought you were adorable. You have absolutely no idea of how long I've waited to do this to you." Lacus then planted a hungry kiss on Kira's lips, relishing his taste as fire spread through out her body.

As Lacus kissed Kira her hands roamed his chest, feeling the heat generated by his skin. When the pink-haired girl felt that Kira's lips weren't enough she trailed her kisses lower, landing on his neck. Kira let out a low husky moan when Lacus nibbled on his neck, leaving hickeys.

"L-lacus…" Kira moaned out despite the overpowering pleasure Lacus' assault on his neck gave him. "Stop this…this…isn't" a moan escaped his lips when Lacus found a sensitive spot on his neck. "This isn't right." Lacus pulled back, leaving the brunette panting heavily, sweat forming on his body from the pleasure Lacus gave him.

"Kira…" Lacus began desire obvious in her voice. "You're just so addictive. I don't think I can stop even if I wanted to." She then caressed his face. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Lacus assured Kira but frowned when she noticed he was still struggling to free himself from the handcuffs.

"You'll only turn me on even more if you try to escape, Kira." The said boy suddenly stopped, not willing to let that happen. A smirk played on Lacus' lips. She took the time to study him and immediately knew an urge to ravish Kira but held it back.

Slowly, Lacus placed her hand inside Kira's boxers and the brunette made a sudden gasp for air when her hands touched his manhood. She stroked it gently, so gently the pleasure made Kira trash in bed wildly. Lacus did this for a few moments, watching and enjoying the reactions Kira was giving off. Each moan Kira gave off fueled Lacus' desires and when she couldn't take it anymore, she practically ripped his boxers apart, exposing his erect member.

Kira closed his eyes, feeling exposed and unprotected. "Lacus…" the brunette spoke catching Lacus' attention. "Why? Why are you doing this to me? I trusted you!" Kira said the last part a little louder than he intended to. A pang of guilt shot up through Lacus when she realized how hurt Kira's voice was but she pushed the feeling aside. She wanted Kira too much to stop.

"Because I want you to love me." Lacus answered after a while.

"But I already do love you!" Lacus' eyes widened for a moment but then she giggled. She knew what Kira meant by that.

"You're still too young to understand, Kira. I want you to love me in a different way." Kira looked like he wanted to say more but Lacus quickly ended the discussion by covering his lips with her own.

Kira's eyes widened slightly, somehow he could tell this kiss was…different. It wasn't hungry or desperate. And it didn't feel dominating in the least. It felt gentle as if it was pleading for him to respond. The kiss lasted until Lacus sensed that Kira needed air to breathe.

"Tell me Kira, will you hate me if I continue on?" Lacus asked when she was sure Kira had finished catching his breath. The brunette didn't respond but Lacus could tell he was thinking. It seemed like an eternity before Kira spoke.

"I don't know."

"Then I'll just have to find out." With that, Lacus began her assault again but this time it was on Kira's member. She blew on it, her hot breath tickling it, making it stand more erect. Kira couldn't hold back a sexy moan when Lacus engulfed his penis with her warm mouth. Lacus sucked and licked vigorously, each time eliciting a moan from Kira. When Kira couldn't take the pleasure anymore, he spilled his seed on Lacus' mouth. The pink-haired girl almost gagged at the amount but nonetheless, swallowed it proudly.

"Kira, I can't take it anymore. I just have to have you inside of me." Kira didn't have time to protest as he was quickly entranced by Lacus taking off her gown. Lacus was always beautiful, no one could deny that. But now as Kira stared at her naked body, he felt that beautiful was an understatement. Lacus had creamy skin, ample bosoms, long milky legs and Kira just can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

Lacus threw the gown carelessly and positioned on herself on top of Kira's member. She didn't wait for any sign of confirmation from Kira as she thrust herself down towards his member. A look of pain made itself known on Lacus' face and Kira couldn't help but get worried despite the overwhelming pleasure coursing through out every fiber of his body. Did he do something to hurt Lacus?

"D-don't worry…it's not your fault." Lacus assured Kira, knowing what he was worried about.

"But-" Lacus cut Kira off.

"Just let me get used to you inside of me." Kira remained silent and Lacus took that as a yes. When she felt that she was already used to it, Lacus began plunging herself towards Kira's manhood. The brunette sucked in air and a sudden feeling of wanting more came over him when Lacus' pussy engulfed his member whole. Lacus wanted to go slow for Kira's sake but when she saw how his expression betrayed him, she couldn't help but plunge in as hard as she can.

Though he wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else for that matter, Kira felt like he was in cloud nine. The intense satisfaction Lacus gave Kira crushed all resistance the brunette had to begin with and he was starting to carve more and more of the pink-haired girl. If only he still wasn't handcuffed he would've fondled her breasts.

A playful smirk plastered itself on Lacus' face when she noticed the hunger in Kira's eyes. "What's wrong Kira? Do you want me to go faster?"

Kira knew she was challenging him and a part of him wanted to say yes but the larger part of him was unwilling to submit himself to Lacus. The pink-haired girl's smirk only grew wider when she felt Kira's reluctance to submit his self to her. She had ways to make him beg. She abruptly stopped thrusting herself towards Kira and the said boy groaned irritation. "Say it Kira…or else." And to emphasize her point, Lacus pushed her self inside Kira so slowly and she made sure to stop when his tip was just about to hit her core.

"Ah…f-faster…" Kira managed to mutter out meekly.

"What was that Kira? I didn't quite hear you."

"I want you to do it faster…" Kira said louder despite the embarrassment he felt.

"That's a good boy." As soon as she finished saying that, Lacus began plunging herself towards Kira again. It didn't take long before each of them reached their peak and screamed each other's names.

"KIRA!!"

"LACUS!!"

Lacus collapsed beside Kira, panting hard, trying to catch her breath. She kissed him and smiled inwardly when he gladly reciprocated it. They pulled back when they felt they needed air.

"We should…do…this…more often." Kira breathed out against Lacus' ear, tickling her and making her giggle.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Lacus said then she snuggled herself beside Kira and let sleep claimed her. Kira would've wrapped his arms around her but he realized something.

Lacus STILL hasn't freed him from the damn handcuffs!!

* * *

A/N: Personally, I think this fic sucks... 


End file.
